Butterfly remasterd
by abo556
Summary: Ino and the girls express their love for their boys before they go on a mystical journey... Please read and Review


It was a dreary day for Ino Yamanaka, she has hooked up with her chubby teammate Choji, she fell madly in love with him over the course of the last 5 months, and in the course of 5 days Choji would be leaving along with the other male ninja in the Konoha 12 plus Sand siblings. Ino couldn't help but dread the approaching chakra festival because that's the day her boyfriends and friends will be leaving on some mystical journey for who knows how long.

The Chakra Festival was a festival centered on a yearly phenomenon, in which the chakra in the male population would fluctuate wildly. Now this effected every male differently, some men gained massives amount of chakra, while other barely had enough to perform the replacement jutsu. This sensation was particularly strong if you were in the middle of puberty, as the Konoha 12 shinobi were along with the Sand siblings. If you fell into this age group then your chakra would manifest into whatever animal was your spirit animal.

Being 13 Ino had dealt with this ffestival for as long as she could remember, but only now was somber atmosphere that usually fell around the village at this time of year affecting her. Shaking her head she decided to go out and see if her female friends where busy since Chouji and the others were being prepped by the older generation on what to expect. She found her female friends sitting in a circle in their favorite hangout spot. Walking over to them she let out a somber greeting and sat between Sakura and TenTen.

"Hey everyone" Ino greeted halfheartedly "what are you all doing here?"

Temari spoke up saying "The same reason you're here Blondie, couldn't deal with not knowing what is going to happen to our boys in a couple days."

The group nodded confirming that they shared the same sentiments as the two blondes at the table. A silence fell onto the group until it was broken by, surprisingly enough, Hinata.

"It's not fair, I just got with Naruto-kun and now he has to go on this stupid journey. Not to mention Kiba, Shino, and Neji will be going as well. It's too much."

With that declaration Ino realized that she really had the easy part of the stick, sure she was friends with the other shinobi in the village, but she only really had attachment with Shikamaru and Choji.

She shared a look with Tenten and Sakura, the only two who could understand her sentiments. Like her they were the only ninja from there family in this generation, and they dated within their teams so they didn't have any really strong connections to the other males in their peer group. Making a decision she spoke up;

"Hey why don't we sing a song while they are leaving that wholes all our affection for them?" The other girls looked up and nodded their heads, after all the village did allow them to perform as the changes took place.

"Then it is settled" Ino said confidently. "We are going to sing a song for them as they leave so that they can remember that they have people waiting at home for them."

The Day of the Festival

Ino looked around as she, Hinata, Temari, Sakura, and Tenten stood on stage about to pick the song they decided to sing for their men. She had to dry her eyes at watching the goodbyes going around as well as saying goodbyes of her own. She hugged Shikamaru as hard as she could as well as threatening him to come back safe and sound. When she went to Chouji, she did the only thing she could think of which was to jump in his arms and kiss him with all the love she could and telling him to come back to her. She looked around as Sakura hugged Naruto then turned to kiss Sasuke goodbye probably telling him to come back to her safely. Hinata went over and grabbed Naruto and promptly kissed him as hard as she could. The scene seemed to repeat with Tenten and Neji as well as Temari and Shikamaru. An announcement called the girls to the stage so that they could begin their song as the Festival reached its height.

When the all reached the stage they took their places as the music began to play. Singing a song they modified to fit in with their respective mates they poured their heart and soul into the song. Each girl singing as if to tell their men that they loved them one last time before their journey began

During the time that Ino was singing was when the transformation happened. The crowd watched mesmerized as

Naruto grew a fox tail and claws on each finger, Sasuke grew a pair of hawk-like wings out of his back.

Shikamaru simply slouched while growing fur on his body and Choji grew giant butterfly wings.

Shino body became obscure with a beetle like shell on his back and a horn on his forehead and Kiba simply grew some wolf like features.

Rock Lee grew a turtle shell on his back while Neji grew some majestic eagle-like wings on his back,

Gaara grew a racoon tail and the shadows around his eyes connected in the middle and Kankouro grew a sharp looking tail along with what looked to be pincers on his hand.

As the girls finished singing there were a blinding white light and when the light dimmed the men were gone. The girls on stage all fell to the ground crying over the disappearance of their loved ones each vowing to be stronger for their return.

**Hey Guys this is abo556 and this idea has been in my head for the longest time I just finally was able to put it on the screen. I'm thinking about posting a story about the boys on their journey in the Pokémon world and I need suggestions for their partners….**

**My thought where that the Pokémon should have a connection to either their personality or their spirit animal… this is my ideas so far**

Naruto: fox: Ninetales or Rotom

Sasuke: hawk: Pidgeot or Houndoom

Shino: beetle: Heracross

Kiba: wolf: Absol or Arcanine

Chouji: butterfly: Snorlax or Venemoth

Shikamaru: sloth: Slaking or Alakazam

Gaara: Racoon: Hippowdown

Kankuro: Scorpion: Drapion

Neji: eagle: Lucario

Rock Lee: Turtle: Turkoal or Hitmonlee

**Please review and tell me what you think also I do not own Naruto nor the song Butterfly they both belong to their respective owners. The song the girl sing was inspired by Butterfly by Mariah Carey**


End file.
